Absolvição
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Porque quando Hannah Thornton segurou pela primeira vez o neto ela soube que Margaret começara a pagar suas dívidas com ela.


**Absolvição **

_Porque quando Hannah Thornton segurou pela primeira vez o neto ela soube que Margaret começara a pagar suas dívidas com ela. _

Decerto que se habituara em ter de dividir as atenções que o filho sempre lhe desvelara. Uma hora teria que fazê-lo, por mais que ainda sentisse no peito o vazio da falta que elas lhe faziam. Entretanto, jamais se negaria a nada que deixasse seu menino feliz. O único motivo que a fazia aceitar morar sob o mesmo teto que Margaret era saber que, independente do que antes aquela mulher orgulhosa tivesse feito, agora ela se redimia ao trazer ao rosto de John um sorriso. E aquilo era a única coisa importante realmente.

Os pequenos desentendimentos domésticos nem sempre podiam ser evitados, é verdade. Afinal, uma casa com duas senhoras tende a ser conturbada, mas Hannah continuava a ser mãe – até mesmo de Margaret, não só pelo casamento da mesma com John, como também pela promessa de cuidado que fizera à mãe dela antes que Mrs. Hale falecesse – e jamais conseguiria se afastar de seu John mais do que o casamento e a perda do favoritismo lhe impusera. Pelo menos admitia não ser a nora nenhuma tola insensata. Apesar das diferenças de opinião, Margaret mostrava alguma racionalidade em suas convicções – mesmo que essas não chegassem a convencer a sogra – e os diálogos entre as duas não eram aborrecidos como costumavam ser os diálogos das outras mulheres. Hannah podia ver certo brilho nos olhos do filho quando ele chegava em casa e via as duas entretidas em alguma troca de opinião. Provavelmente se não fosse o ciúmes, e se Margaret tivesse sido criada em Milton Norte e menos cabeça dura ao aceitar John, a velha Mrs. Thornton se atreveria a pensar que lhe tinha algum afeto.

Nos últimos dias Hannah prestava mais atenção na nora do que o usual, uma pequena suspeita se fazendo na cabeça dela, enquanto fazia contas simples durante a costura. Suas suspeitas, entretanto, se confirmaram na hora do chá, observando uma palidez excessiva marcar o rosto de Margaret tão logo ela levantou, segurando firme na poltrona antes que a sogra a amparasse com segurança pelo braço. Margaret, que habitualmente exibia uma postura que denotava orgulho régio, parecia momentaneamente perdida, tentando se recompor antes de ensaiar algumas palavras, que fizeram a mais velha balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Perdão... Eu devo ter levantado rápido demais para sentir uma tontura tão forte.

- Margaret, quando suas regras vieram pela última vez?

Nunca fora dada a sutilezas, mas ao ver a palidez da nora voltar com a sugestão, Mrs. Thornton se viu a forçá-la a sentar-se novamente, sem imaginar que tipo de mulher não conseguia notar as mudanças do próprio corpo. Naquela mesma tarde assegurou-se de chamar o Dr. Donaldson e quando John chegou à noite para o jantar Margaret o segurou por algum tempo na pequena sala que lhe era destinada, e Mrs. Thornton pôde ouvir do seu quarto a exclamação de felicidade do filho e a risada alta da nora quando foi erguida do chão.

Aos poucos, a palidez de Margaret fora se transformando em curvas arredondadas, o ventre crescendo no mesmo ritmo que roupinhas de tamanhos diminutos eram confeccionadas. Jamais a casa contara com frutas tão frescas, com uma provisão tão diversificada na despensa e muito menos com tantas flores. Por mais contente que tivesse ao ver o rosto do filho radiante, o sentimento de ser renegada a um terceiro plano a assustava. Sentia-se perdendo um pouco mais do afeto que John lhe tinha, mas conformava-se por saber que aquele era o caminho natural que as coisas deveriam seguir. Cuidava da nora com o mesmo desvelo distante de sempre, ajudando-a no que fosse necessário, enquanto aos poucos seus movimentos ficavam mais pesados e lentos, mas nunca menos majestosos. Era, na verdade, como se a altivez de seus modos aumentasse com o peso do próprio corpo, algo que a própria Hannah já sentira, e que somente uma mulher prestes a dar a luz – não obstante todo o desconforto e temor que a maternidade trazia – poderia entender por completo.

Tivera o prazer de desempacotar as caixas que guardavam os objetos de infância dos filhos, fazendo com que tudo fosse limpo com cuidado para ser usado com o novo bebê, o que lhe trouxera lembranças de quando John ainda era um menino, sério e independente, enquanto Fanny sempre procurava uma desculpa para manha e para se jogar nos braços da mãe. Convencera-se de que seria bom ter uma criança em casa, e certeza tinha que o filho seria um pai bom e justo, assim como sempre tivera certeza de tudo de adequado que a ele se referia. A consciência de que não era mais seu menino, mas sim um homem, tornara-se mais imperativa desde o casamento, mas foi apenas com aquela gravidez que Mrs. Thornton começou a realmente aceitá-la como verdade, mesmo que dolorida. Era um sentimento materno conflitante, visto que sempre tratara e confiara no filho pelo homem que ele era, mas seu coração jamais deixara de vê-lo como o bebê a quem ela amara tão terna e desmotivadamente.

O constante barulho da fábrica jamais fora um impedimento para que ela estivesse atenta aos ruídos da própria casa, e Hannah Thornton não era conhecida por imprecauções. Margaret resolvera voltar para o quarto após o almoço, o que não era um hábito incomum nos últimos dias. Talvez o instinto da mais velha, entretanto, fez com que nascesse nela a vontade de perturbar o descanso da nora. Já estava prestes a bater na porta do quarto quando escutou a pequena exclamação de dor, antes que ela se transformasse em uma lamuria pouco contida. Bateu na porta, mas não esperou uma resposta para entrar nos aposentos. Margaret tinha o rosto afogueado, sentada na cama, mantinha as mãos na bacia, como se, daquele modo, pudesse aliviar a dor que dali se expandira. Provavelmente aquela fosse a primeira vez que Mrs. Thornton conseguia enxergar a vulnerabilidade da outra, sabendo exatamente o que era o martírio de trazer um filho ao mundo, que somente começava no nascimento.

- Venha, é bom você caminhar um pouco. Tem que trocar esse vestido por uma camisola leve.

Margaret concordou, deixando-se guiar pela sogra, que não demorou a chamar a ajuda de uma criada, assim como mandou que o filho fosse avisado na fabrica tão logo o médico fosse chamado. Enquanto a segurava, esperando que mais uma contração tivesse fim, não havia muita diferença entre as duas. Mrs. Thornton mais velha poderia sentir-se superior a outra, pelo simples conhecimento do que estava por vir, mas seus pensamentos eram em como deixá-la mais confortável, como já havia feito com a própria filha.

- Vai demorar muito? – Margaret perguntou com a voz vacilante, mas Hannah sabia que, além da demora, ela gostaria de saber se a dor seria muito grande.

- Sim, principalmente por ser o primeiro, mas os próximos serão mais fáceis. Quando estiver com seu filho nos braços você mal vai lembrar-se da dor.

Não havia nada mais do que um terno sentimento de conforto na voz da mais velha, sabendo que não poderia mentir quanto aquilo, mas oferecendo um consolo que Margaret sabia ser verdadeiro. Naquele momento Margaret sentiu falta da mãe, pelo menos de ter passado com ela tempo o suficiente para fazer perguntas sobre momentos como aquele. Perguntas essas que, por mais que soubesse que poderia fazer para a sogra, sabia ser tarde demais. As duas puderam ouvir os passos de John se aproximando desde que entrara em casa, deixando a porta da rua bater com força. Na face sempre contida, uma expressão longe de qualquer autocontrole quando segurou a esposa com carinho, acariciando-lhe o rosto enquanto buscava dar a ela uma tranqüilidade que não tinha. A deixa da chegada do médico foi fundamental para consegui-lo tirar do quarto. Hannah deixou o filho no escritório, ordenando que uma das empregadas trouxesse para ele um licor forte.

- Homens somente atrapalham nessas horas. Seja paciente longe do quarto.

Independente dos próprios resmungos, John aceitou a imposição da mãe de manter-se longe, mesmo que incapaz de sentar-se, enquanto a bebida quente queimava sem nenhuma dor sua garganta. Sabia que não deveria ficar bêbado, mas também não conseguiria ficar calmo sem outra dose. No quarto, por mais que Margaret não estivesse calma, não ousava demonstrar mais do que o necessário. Não gritara, por mais que achasse que o corpo fosse se partir de dor, soltando pequenos urros quando achava que não ia mais agüentar e segurando a mão da sogra com a mesma força que colocava para expulsar o filho de dentro de si. Hannah a admirava, por mais que achasse que jamais o admitiria em voz alta, mas reconhecia uma mulher forte quando via uma, e aquela era uma delas, disso ela soube desde a primeira conversa com a então Miss Hale, que agora, como Mrs. Thornton, dava a luz ao seu neto contando com sua mão para apertar e suas frases de incentivo.

- É um garoto...

O choro alto e forte encheu a casa toda antes das palavras do médico, fazendo um sorriso brotar nos lábios cansados da mãe e os olhos da avó orgulhosa brilharem. Margaret estendeu os braços para o filho, que lhe foi entregue tão logo o cordão umbilical foi cortado. Hannah pode observar com cuidado o menino no colo da mãe. Independente das semelhanças entre todos os recém nascidos, ela reconhecia naquela criança os mesmos traços que reconhecera no filho quando ele nasceu, por mais que marcados por uma aristocracia e uma delicadeza que foram imediatamente atribuídos à mãe. Margaret sussurrava pequenos elogios ao filho, que se calara no instante em que fora posto em seus braços e agora buscava com avidez seus seios, mesmo que ainda sujo. Hannah ajudou a nora com o menino afoito, cobrindo-o com uma manta limpa enquanto o acomodava do modo certo. Em menos de dois minutos ele ficara satisfeito, provavelmente cansado do esforço de nascer. Margaret o observou por mais alguns segundos com um sorriso no rosto, antes de voltar o olhar para a sogra. Ela tinha razão em dizer que toda a dor era esquecida quando se tinha o filho nos braços.

- Pegue o seu neto, Mrs. Thornton, – e depois de uma pausa, ela prosseguiu – leve-o para que o pai o conheça finalmente.

O tom de voz usado era o mesmo que uma filha usaria para com a mãe, enquanto entregava para ela o primeiro neto. Hannah sorriu com sinceridade para a nora, beijando-lhe a testa pela primeira vez, antes de tomar o neto nos braços. Naquele momento era como se algo tivesse rompido dentro da mais velha, em uma compreensão silenciosa enquanto terminava de limpar o menino e o enrolava melhor com a manta, cobrindo toda a extensão de seu corpinho pequeno e frágil. Afinal ela entendia, olhando para os olhinhos fechados que descansavam em seus braços, que fora recompensada. Todas as vezes que pensara ter sido deixada para trás pelo filho, naquele momento, tornaram-se irrelevantes em decorrência da assombrosa ternura que brotara em seu coração enquanto sentia o calor daquele pequeno embrulho.

Quando Hannah Thornton segurou pela primeira vez o neto ela soube que Margaret começara a pagar suas dívidas com ela, afinal, a nora poderia ter lhe tomado parte da afeição do filho, mas a devolvera para si na forma daquele pequeno ser, que tanto tinha do seu próprio John como também da mulher de quem mais sentira ciúmes em toda a vida. Não lembrava sequer de sentir-se tola pela reviravolta em seus sentimentos enquanto atravessava a distância entre o quarto e a sala onde deixara o filho, balançando com carinho o neto até que a respiração ritmada do pequeno denunciasse que ele dormira.

- Venha conhecer seu filho, John.

Disse com um tom tranqüilo para não perturbar o menino, fazendo com que o filho – desgrenhado e com a aparência parecendo extremamente rude até para ela – desenterrasse o rosto das mãos e levantasse ansioso, aproximando-se dela com duas passadas longas e rápidas. As emoções no rosto de John variaram em uma miríade confusa antes que ele pudesse esboçar a receosa alegria de ver o filho. Orgulhoso, queria erguê-lo para que todo o mundo o visse, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha receio até mesmo de tocar naquela pele macia e alva com os grossos dedos acostumados ao trabalho. Como se entendesse os temores do filho estendeu para ele o menino, mesmo que não quisesse afastar do peito aquele peso delicado.

- Segure-o, John.

- E Margaret? – perguntou com uma preocupação que se desvaneceu junto ao sorriso da mãe.

- Ela está bem. Mandou-me vir lhe apresentar seu filho.

Obedeceu, por fim, premiando os olhos da velha Mrs. Thornton com uma cena que jamais sairia de seus pensamentos. Seu menino, agora um homem, segurando o bebê que tomara o lugar dele em seu coração – como uma pequena vingança por John ter deixado que Margaret tomasse o lugar dela. Os dois homens que mais amaria em sua vida, filho e neto, juntos em um primeiro contato, trazendo finalmente a absolvição de Margaret – no fim perdoada por devolver a ela tudo o que tinha tomado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.**: Particularmente, ainda não decidi se gostei ou não dessa fic, mas a Lirit, depois que betou, falou tão empolgada que estava fofa (e ainda me presenteou com um emoticon do Jensen) que eu pensei até que fosse coelhos, – símbolo _master_ da fofura – mas era porque tinha um bebê. Enfim, essa foi a primeira que escrevi e a segunda que estou postando, e por culpa da dona Lirit. A terceira tem, por enquanto, 250 palavras e deve ser concluída em algum momento nesse final de semana. Espero que, como a Lirit, quem quer que leia isso até o final goste!


End file.
